


Look to the Future

by Sigery97



Series: Titan's Curse Time Travel AU [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Post!Giant War, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/Sigery97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war with Gaea (now known as the Giant War) was won three years ago. Nico Di Angelo is now 17 years old. He is much happier now, having finally accepted himself for who he is and gained the love and support of his friends. However one wintry day, he finds four demigods from the past, including his innocent 10 year old self.</p>
<p>To put simple, it's going to be a long Christmas break with all that's changed and trying not to destroy too much innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look to the Future

It was quite sudden. No one knew exactly what was happening before it was too late. After defeating Dr. Thorn and seeing Lady Artemis ‘blow up’ a helicopter, they were slowly relaxing. The battle had seemed over. The four demigods barely had time to react before their vision went black. The Hunters didn’t have time to save the helpless half-bloods after the titan army’s back-up plan launched.

Percy’s ears were ringing and his vision was spotty. There was a shape hovering over him and a warped voice calling out to him. “-rcy,” he heard when the ringing finally started to die down. “Is he dead?” the voice asked, quivering. Blinking a few times, Percy nearly froze when he saw Nico, looking like he was about to cry. Coughing a few times, he forced himself into a sitting position. His shoulder still ached from the manticore attack.

Seeing him alive seemed to calm Nico down a bit. The young demigod plopped back onto the ground and his sister pulled him close. Percy realized he was the last to awake up. Thalia was surveying the area around them, cautiously searching for any dangers for the four of them. “What happened?” Percy asked, testing his voice. It was quiet and a bit cracked.

Thalia didn’t answer. She probably didn’t really know either. However she wouldn’t admit it, especially not in front of the two new, obviously terrified demigods. The two of them were now aware of their blood, but while Nico seemed excited about it, Bianca had been worried about their safety. This whole thing didn’t help that worry.

Percy pushed himself into a stand, ignoring the pain. He approached Thalia slowly. He knew she would probably be mad at him for rushing into battle, for the involvement of the Hunters, and of course Annabeth falling off that cliff with Dr. Thorn. However the daughter of Zeus just looked a bit tired, and way too stressed. Percy felt a stab of guilt for not being a big enough help to her, knowing a lot of that stress was his fault. “Sorry,” he half whispered to her.

She just looked at him with that look of angry tiredness and shook her head. “We should get moving,” was all she said.

Bianca was glaring at the two of them, keeping a protective hold on her younger brother. Nico was quiet, for once, staring at the ground. The four began their trek, Thalia in the lead. It was too quiet, Percy could feel more than just the manticore poison weighing him down.

They had been walking for a while when they came across a clearing. The ground was littered with pure, white fluff from the light snowfall. The oval shaped clearing was surrounded by tall pine trees, their needles dusted in snow. Under one of the larger trees was a dark form, huddled away from the falling snow. It looked like a teenager, dressed in all black with messy black hair and deathly pale skin. “We should ask him for directions,” Nico declared, looking more determined about this. He slipped out of his sister’s grip and away from Percy who was reaching out to snag his coat. The young demigod raced over to the teenager. He was most likely just trying to be helpful, but with Percy’s experience, something like this was just too suspicious.

“Hey, uh excuse me... mister,” Nico suddenly seemed a bit more nervous as he actually called out to the older male.

The teenager lifted his head and looked over at Nico. His dark eyes widened slightly before he gave a casual ‘yes?’.

“Could you tell us where we are?” Nico asked, relaxing again at the non-threatening response the teen gave him.

“Good 10 miles from New York City.”

Nico looked over his shoulder at the others. Percy approached, his steps making soft crunching noises in the snow. “Could you tell us which way to the road?” he asked.

The darkly clothed teen’s head jerked in Percy’s direction and his eyes went wide. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. Then the teen got up, moving out from under the tree. Percy quickly grabbed Nico’s shoulder, pulling him behind him. Now that the other teen was standing, Percy could see the pure black sword hanging around his waist. Those dark eyes examined the four demigods, now cautious and suspicious. Percy had his hand on Riptide in his pocket, his other hand was stretched out to keep Nico back. Behind him, he knew Thalia was in a similar position protecting Bianca.

“Well I never thought I would ever be in a situation like this...” the darkly dressed teen said, hands stuffed in his jacket pocket.

“Who are you!” Thalia snapped.

“You probably won’t believe me,” the teen responded.

“I asked who are you. Answer!” she demanded.

“Nico Di Angelo.” The clearing went silent. There was an awkward minute of silence, before the 10 year old interrupted it. “But that’s me!”

“Yeah. But given your age, you would be past me. And I’m future you,” ‘Nico’ said, like this was simple.

“Prove it!” Nico stomped his foot.

“You have a fear of drowning, you have almost the whole Olympian collection in Mythomagic, you have always wanted a dog, preferable a big one like a German Shepard or a Great Dane, and your favorite color is the sky, which isn’t really a color, but it’s so pretty you refuse to accept that it can’t be your favorite color,” ‘Nico’ listed. The younger demigod nodded, accepting the older teen to be him. However Thalia and Percy weren’t won over yet. That was till Nico added. “I swear on the River Styx that I will not hurt any of you and that I am not working for Kronos or Luke.” How easy he made the promise shocked Percy. It was also a bit of a shock that the excitable ten year old at his side was most likely going to turn into this darkly dressed, calm teen.

“Fine,” Thalia half growled. Percy relaxed. Everyone seemed to have accept this new teen as a friend rather than a foe.

“How old are you?” Percy couldn’t help but ask.

“17, 3 years older than you are currently are Jackson,” Nico said. “Now if you give me a minute, I will get us a ride to camp. Chiron will probably be more of a help than me getting you back,” he added.

Percy couldn’t help his surprise. This kid was taking all of this in stride and was taking a role of leadership quickly to maintain a calm. It was a bit weird for Percy. Thalia looked a bit annoyed at Nico controlling the situation. She was a born leader, so she probably was a bit uncomfortable with the teen controlling the situation, but he would be the oldest of them. The younger Nico looked quite happy to see this ‘cool’ older version. Bianca’s expression was a bit hard to decipher. Her little brother was pretty much an adult and very different from his younger self. It probably didn’t help that the older Nico refused to look at her.

“Before you ask, it has a celestial bronze chip and repels monsters rather than attracts them. Get the Hephaestus and Athena cabins together, and you get some pretty neat stuff,” the older Nico said, as he produced a cell phone from his pocket. “Easier access than IMs too.”

“I need a ride for four... No... yeah, that would work... Meet us at the road near where we take Ms.O’Leary for fetch... see you in a few,” Nico’s conversation was pretty quick and he hung up.

“Ride for four?” Thalia questioned, electric blue eyes narrowed.

“I have my own method of travel... tends to make my passengers nauseous or woozy, so I got you another ride,” the oldest demigod replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders before turning towards the opposite way they came from. “Come on, we are meeting him at the road.”

“Meeting who?” Percy jumped in.

“You will see,” Nico gave a small smirk. Thalia gave him a soft glare, but followed him as he started away. The younger Nico was quick to get on his older self’s heels and began questioning him rapidly. He wanted to know about Nico’s powers, his adventures, and of course his Mythomagic collection. Most of the answers were vague, except for the ones about his collections. Despite the age difference, he seemed very proud of his collection like his younger self.

When they reached the road, Percy was a bit surprised to find their ride was three pegasi. With the three winged horses was a tall dark haired adult with sea green eyes studying a thick book. _“Hey it’s a mini boss!”_

_“Mini boss!”_

The pegasi all looked delighted at Percy’s appearance and the adult on the pure black one’s back looked up. “Oh, you were studying, sorry about that,” the older Nico said.

“It’s fine, I needed a distraction... just don’t tell Annabeth I said that or she’ll deep fry me,” the green eyed adult joked. Percy realized he was staring at an older version of himself within a minute. However it seemed little Nico realized first and he raced over to question him. One question happened to be if older Percy was dating older Nico. At that point, older Nico intervened. With the younger Nico told to get on one of the pegasi, older Percy turned his attention to the other Nico. “You sure you don’t want a ride back?” he asked.

“I will go ahead and inform Chiron of the general situation,” Nico responded, watching his younger self claim the other Percy as his riding partner. Then he turned and disappeared back in the trees before anyone could say anything else. The younger Percy was helping little Nico on Porkpie’s back before climbing on behind him. This left Thalia and Bianca on Guido’s back.

Once they were in the air, Thalia decided to start asking some questions. “You mentioned Annabeth earlier, so she’s alright?”

“Yeah, I would be surprised if she wasn’t. Well I guess the time you guys are from, she’s sort of missing right now... but uh alive, just in a bit of a sticky situation...you get what I mean?” older Percy asked.

“Yeah,” Thalia seemed a bit more relaxed now that she knew Annabeth would be fine.

“So Nico mentioned you were studying, what for?” Percy asked his older self.

“A college final... and before you ask, after all that happened, I figured finishing high school and heading to college like a mortal sounded great,” the older said.

“What are you studying?”

“Major in marine bio, minor in mythology,” the dark haired adult grinned. Thalia laughed and that grin widened. The younger Percy couldn’t hide his small chuckle as well. It sounded like something he could probably study.


End file.
